Through Time, Space and Wherever Else we End Up At
by The Sarcastic Ralts
Summary: Meet Dylan, a normal kid with a thirst for adventure, the town he lives in doesn't supplie that, but one stormy night he meets up with some pretty strange friends, join them as they travel to fantastic worlds, fight evil of all shapes and sizes, or just go to Vegas, get drunk, and go beat people up with a bat while wearing a fedora. Rated M for blood, gore, and hints at Pokephilia.
1. Chapter 1 3 is not a good number

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people, i decided to come back and fix some things in my story so far that i don't really like and to clear some things up of head of time.**

**First, there will be no smut in this story at all, it may be referenced at, or used to joke around a situation, but never seen, this is a semi- gentlemanly story.**

**Second, first person or third person talking will be plain text, bold text will be my pokemon, and plain or bold text with a " around it will be either bad guys, people besides me, or pokemon that are not part of my team.**

**Third, i don't own any copyrighted materials in this entire story, i do not make a profit off of this, it's just for fun.**

**Lastly, it may be hard to tell some of the team apart based on their lines alone for some people, so if you guys have difficulties telling them apart, send me a review and i'll see what i can do.**

**Now then, let the show begin!**

* * *

**Gasconade is a small town in Missouri, built right next to the Missouri River, it's not exactly the **

**greatest place to live but for now, we'll ignore all of that, for this is where one boy's grand adventure **

**begins. Along the way he'll visit fantastical worlds, make new friends and enemies, and occasionally **

**beat up people with a baseball bat while wearing a fedora, now let us begin our story on that fateful night….. **

"Dylan, me and your grandfather are going to a meeting with your father's lawyer, to discuss his will."

Wait, when did he die? "Sometime last night, the hospital never said when he died." I am kind of

surprised he left us anything, I thought he didn't care about us. "I'm surprised too, but if he left us

something, it must be important." Well, alright see ya when you get back, love ya mom. "Love you

too." That was the last thing I heard from my mom after she walked out the door, after she left I got to

thinking, What would Dan leave behind that was so important? then I went back to my game, Yes!

Take that N! I said with giant amounts of cheer in my voice. In case you're wondering what I look like,

I'm 5.6, a little taller than most of my family despite being only 14, with blond hair and blue eyes,

wearing a pair of black shorts and a Angry Birds t-shirt. Anyways, I'm a huge fan of video games, with

posters from various series lining my walls, most of them from Pokémon. After beating N, I decided to

go heal my pokemon with some sprays, when I healed them, I reflected on how far they have got me,

first Rachel, my Gardevoir, no matter what I could always rely on her to win me the fight, and I always

sent her out first, then there was Danny, my Sableye, a lot of people don't use Sableye because their

weak, but I don't care, Danny has always got me out of tight spots and even won me the Sinnoh League,

next Mary, my Rotom, I use her for devastating weather and status effects, I usually pair her with

Danny, then there was Matt, my Empoleon, he was the one I would send out when no one else on my

team could handle the attacks my enemy was using, no matter what it was, Matt could take it, then

knock that idot right out of the battlefield, next Sierra, my Lopunny, she was the second fastest of the

team, and the physical attacker of the team, then finally, Rebecca, my Sceptile, the whole Treecko line

had a special place in my heart because they were the first pokemon I ever owned, she couldn't attack

with physical attacks well, but she still was one of the powerhouses of my team.

After healing my team, I set out for the nearest town but I stopped for a second and listened, it started

raining outside and my DS power levels just hit red, so I plugged in my DS and kept playing, but a few

seconds later I felt a static feeling come over me and my hair started getting frizzy, that's when I

blacked out.

I awoke several hours later in a daze, all the lights in the house were off, I figured the power got knocked

out when the thunderbolt struck, I couldn't see much in the darkness except two bright eyes looking at

me, I had jumped at least a few feet in the air it scared me so much, when I jumped, the pair of eyes and

whoever owned them ran away, I grabbed a bat and pursued the stranger, I followed the thing until I hit

the entrance to my mom's room, the entrance was blocked by her computer desk so I jumped across it

with the grace of a mac truck crashing into a fine china shop that sells fireworks out the back, after

picking myself up off the ground I continued my chase when I ran into something hard, first I tried

hitting it with the bat but the bat broke, then I tried pushing it out of the way but it wouldn't budge,

then I got desperate, I ran outside, hijacked a car and drove it into my house, crashing into the immobile

object in the process before blacking out again, I awoke later on with the hole in my house fixed and the

car missing, the blockade was gone too, so I

continued my search, I made my way to the kitchen when all of a sudden I saw a pair of red eyes turn

way so I jumped at the invader and just when I got ready to swing the broken bat, the lights came back on, I

look down and underneath me is a Gardevoir, I then appropriately lost my shit, flying back across the

kitchen table and hitting my head on a sack of potatoes, blacking out for the third time that night.

Once again I awoke later on, that's were things got weird in my life from that point on, Owwww my head,

did I black out again? Huh this isn't the first time I passed out in a sack of potatoes" **Are you alright**

**sir?** "Who said that, who's there?" When I got up, the Gardevoir from earlier was there and five others

were standing there, Nononono, this isn't happening, I hit my head too many times tonight, I'm gonna

close my eyes and your all gonna be gone, 1, 2, 3 and still here. Oh well, if I went insane, this isn't a

bad way to be. **You don't appear to have any brain injuries. **Wait, did your trainer name you guys

Rachel, Danny, Mary, Matt, Sierra, and Rebecca? **Yes he did, how did you know? **Well follow me

then, I have something to show you. After showing everyone the game, they were shocked and

surprised. **We're nothing but data in a video game? "Sableye? ** I'm sorry but I have no clue what

Danny's saying. **Here, this should help, Danny say something to him. Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, **

**testing. **Wow, I can hear him! Rachel how'd you do that? **I copied the pokemon language in **

**Danny's brain and pasted into your brain, it's all the same for every pokemon so I don't have to do **

**that for everyone. **Well thank you Rachel, I appreciate it. **Your very welcome Dylan So that's your**

**name, kinda of a weird one dude. ItS PrEtty cool iF yOu asK Me. Good name. It's kinda cute.**

**What Matt said** Well I guess if you guys are stuck here I better find you guys a place to sleep.

After that night, Rachel and everyone else has been living at my house for a few weeks now, we did find

a place for everyone to sleep, although we had to make Matt sleep in the bathtub, (he don't complain

about it though.) I also introduced them to TV and most of them were absorbed by it, mostly due to

boredom, and showed them around the neighborhood, they really enjoy the wooded areas and we take

hikes all the time, but one day a few men came to the house, Rachel and the others were standing in the

other room in case things got messy, but they were just there to deliver a message to me, and when I

got that message, the contents of it still haunt me to this day.


	2. Chapter 2 Robotcide

When the men gave me the message, I was horrified, apparently there was a terrorist attack, a guy hid a

bomb in his pants and set it off, but all that accomplished was setting his pants on fire, the air marshals

detained him and everything seemed fine, but when the plane tried to land, a flock of geese flew right

at the plane and parts of the flock got sucked into both engines, the plane went into a nosedive, they

never recovered bodies, they were too mangled and burned to recover…..

For weeks after that, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I just sat in my room and cried, everyone tried to

cheer me up, Rachel knew what I was going through, she said she lost her parents in a similar way, I felt

a little better knowing that someone knew what I was feeling at that time and having someone to lean

on made things better, it wasn't like nobody else tried to cheer me up either, Danny and Matt would

sometimes come in and hang out with me, I introduced the two to video games, Danny really seemed to

like Left 4 Dead 2 although I had the game on Steam, so Matt really couldn't play, Sierra also hung out

with us from time to time, it was pretty funny this one time, we played Swamp Fever and it was Sierra's

round, she managed to find a chainsaw and just ran through the level screaming, "**More, more blood!"**

Me and the fellas bunched together on the bed and held the covers between us and her. Rachel and

the guys (and gal,) did help, but I still couldn't sleep, whenever I tried, I would just have nightmares

envisioning that crash in my head, over and over again, sometimes I would ask Rachel to sleep with me,

that would help sometimes and she never thought of it as anything besides comfort.

I also managed to lose a lot of weight in this point in my life, I went from being close to two hundred

pounds to one hundred and twenty pounds, a few months later, I was still wondering why I hadn't been

kicked out of my house yet, no bills have shown up yet so how is everything still running, why hasn't

anything been shut off? A letter I got from the U.S government answered my questions, in the letter it

stated that due to me not being able to get a job to pay for bills due to age and also due to me not

having any family members left to live with, (lucky me,) I shall be allowed to continue living in my house

and they will pay my bills until I grow to the legal age to be holding down a job, this lifted a great weight

off my shoulders, and a few days later, I was finally able to move on and continue my life. Due to my

massive loss of weight I decided to eat healthier from now on, I had always wanted to lose weight, but it

was just too hard due to the weight I had at the time, it felt great to finally be healthy.

A few months later, me and everyone were watching TV, I believe the show was River Monsters and we

were just sitting there discussing the show,** Arceus, look at the size of that thing! Pfft, that thing **

**wouldn't have a chance against me!** Danny, that thing's three times your size, hell, it looks like it

could swallow you whole!** Aah, shut up, man (mumbles…)** You better not be cursing me out over

there, I'll knock you through a window. After having a short laugh over that, an emergency

announcement came on, but that emergency is what started my adventures…..

" In Gasconade County, there's what appears to be a robot attacking the countryside, the Air Force is

doing everything they can to destroy this monstrosity, we will keep everyone updated with any new

information…."

**I think we should go down there and check it out!** Sierra, are you insane! **No, but it looks cool!**

**See ya in a bit!** Everyone but me, Rachel, Matt and Rebecca rushed to the river to watch the robot,

but I soon followed because I wanted to make sure they didn't get hurt and everybody else soon followed.

When I got to the river, I finally got a good look at the thing, it appears to be made of basic steel with

the arms and legs connected to the body by wires and steel balls that appear to give the limbs

movement, the top of the bot had a glass dome covering it, but it was tinted as to disguise the person

controlling the robot, below the dome were cameras constantly rotating as to give the controller vision

of his surroundings and on the back was another dome that had a walkway wrapped around the robot

leading up to it. After noticing these details, I saw a jet come flying towards the robot, firing a missile as

it approached, then as soon as the missile was shot, holes opened up all over the bot each one fired a

counter strike right back, the pilot's missile was destroyed, the pilot tried to evade the barrage, but he

didn't get away in time, we saw the plane crash into the forest before the bot turned its attack on us, it

fired it's missiles once again, but Rachel, Matt and Rebecca shot them down with Psychic, Surf and

Energy Ball respectively, everyone rushed into battle but I ran for cover, for what could I do? About

then, Sierra ran over to me, pulling me towards the metal giant,** Dylan, come on! You have to try and **

**help! **What can I do, I can't do anything to that! **I got an idea. **Sierra flings me up to the walkway

and screams at me, **Try and break that dome on its back, it should do something! **I tried to say some

thing back, but missile started firing and a few were coming in my direction, I started running up the

walkway and when one of the missiles got too close, I ran around a corner quickly so it would smash into

the robot's side, this apparently caught the attention of the controller, as he tried to smash me with the

robots fists while continuing fire towards everyone else, at this point a few of the guys on the ground

started cheering me on,** Come on, Dylan, you got this! Come on dude! Woohoo!** It felt good to be

cheered on so I pushed on, eventually I reached the dome, I couldn't figure out a way to break the glass

when one of the missiles come flying my way, and a plan came into my head, I waited till the missile was

right in front of me and I jumped out of the way just in time, the explosion broke the glass and blasted

me right off the walkway, as I was falling, I saw my life flash before my eyes, but I got bored so I

continued screaming when I saw something falling next to me, I grabbed it and strapped it on, it turned

out to be a jet pack with some kind of blaster attached to it by a hose, it didn't take me long to figure

out how to operate the jetpack, which I used to safely hover to the ground.

Once hitting the ground, I figured out how to operate the blaster, but all it can do is create a vacuum of

air or expel it in a compressed blast, when the others saw the pack, Siearra ran over and said, **Try and **

**send the missiles back at it!** a little bit after she said that the bot focused on me and shot a barrage my

way, I blasted back as many as I could while dodging the ones I couldn't, the missiles I sent back at the

bot didn't do much damage to the body, but a few missiles flew at the hands and broke one of the

fingers, I thought, "This is my chance!" and flew up to the robot's hand, the finger was still attached by

wires so I vacuumed up the finger and steadly pulled the robot towards the river, by the time it could react

the robot fell into the river, taking me with it, anyways when

the robot shorted out it exploded, leaving quite a large crater that quickly filled up with water, I,

however the hell that happened, got blasted back to shore relatively unharmed besides a small piece of

shrapnel in my leg and some bumps and bruises, I thought that was the end of it all, I heard a little voice

screaming at me, "YOU MORON!" What the hell is that? "You annoying little pest!" "I should slice your stomich open for this!" "You know how hard my Hoodlums

worked on this!" Wait I know you, your Andre from that Rayman game, I thought you were dead! "Please, like he could ever beat me, i always come back!**  
**

Yeah, and you got beat by a 14 year old kid with a high tech vacuum cleaner,

nice comeback. "Why you little rat!" "I'll be back one of these days, and you'll be-**WHAM! **

Going, going (Ding) and gone! **Dang, nice finisher, think we'll really see him again? **Well with the

beating we gave him, I don't think we'll see him for a while. Give me a second, I have to do this,

WOOHOO! That was awesome! **Got that out of your system? **Yep, let's go home.

After destroying Andre's robot, the media was all over the story of the stranger who saved the town, I

made sure that no one found out it was me cause I just didn't want all the publicity, I prefer a quiet life,

a few weeks after the fight, me and everyone came down to the river again to see the aftermath, some

pieces of metal and a few warheads were still stuck in the ground but for the most part the mess was

swept away by the current, snatched up by the police, or grabbed by scrappers, Huh, feels just like the

other day we were fighting this thing, huh Rachel? **Yes it does, I hope we don't have to fight again for **

**a while, I don't like fighting all that much. **A few seconds after she said that, a hole opened up in the

sky and an orange blur came flying out of it, smashing into the ground a few seconds later, Oh great,

what do we have to fight now? We walked closer to the crater and a little ways in front of us, whatever

it was, was screaming it's head off,** Hey! You can't do this to me, I'm a legendary! Come on, don't**

**close up the portal, don't you dare close up the portal! Damn it! Great, I'm stuck on Earth, and no idea **

**where I'm at. **No way, I remember him! HEY ACE! **Huh, who's there? Wait, Dylan is that you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh those Arabian adventures

Hey, what's up, brother! after all this time, I had finally reunited with my friend that I met all those

years ago, **Victory Incarnate!** After Rachel said that, she and everyone else bowed in front of me and

Ace, Um, hey Ace why are they bowing?** Well in my world I'm considered to be a incarnate of **

**victory, hence the whole worship thing. **Oh, should I be bowing too, I don't want to be rude.** Nah,**

**it's fine, and you guys can stop bowing too, Dylan are you gonna introduce me? **Oh, sorry, Ace this is

Rachel, Danny, Mary, Matt, Sierra and Rebecca, guys this is Ace, I met him when I was a child.

**Hold up, I thought you said pokemon don't exist in your world, how could you have met him?**

Good question Danny, Ace would you care to explain? **Sure, it all started back in 2002...**

**(Ace's P.O.V)**

**I was in the Hall of Origins, and I was on my way to visit Arceus to see if I could get some vacation **

**time, I passed up Meloetta on the way there, we said hi to each other, had a short talk than I **

**continued to his office, when I got there I decided to just let myself in, and when I walked inside I took **

**a look around, all it had in it was just a long red carpet stretching up to a throne where he was **

**currently sitting and nothing else, so I strutted up to his throne and said, Hey Arceus, would you **

**mind if I have a few vacation days, I really want to get out of here. "Hmm, request granted." And**

**before you say- wait what? "Well, I'm going on vacation to the Indian Mountains to relax, I don't see **

**a problem with letting you go too." Oh thank you, hey could you send me to the Middle East, I **

**always wanted to see one of the bazaars over there."Done." And within a second, Arceus had opened **

**up a portal to a back ally that lead to a bazar, I jumped through and started looking around, after **

**making myself invisible, of course, after Assassin's Creeding around for a little bit, I bumped into **

**someone and caused me to reveal myself, **"Hey, who are you!" **Ummmm. **"Guards, stop him!" **Oh, **

**shit! I flew as fast as I could, I couldn't disguise myself because every time I tried, I would bump into **

**someone and reveal myself once again, a little bit after that I flew past a alleyway and got pulled into **

**it, Dylan would you continue the story?**

(Dylan's P.O.V)

Sure Ace, I was with my mother over in Iraq on vacation, we were looking around the bazars for neat

things to buy when all of a sudden I saw something neat in one of the nearby stands and ran to look at

it, after doing so, I tried to make my way back to my mum but I couldn't find her, I called out for her lots

of times but I just couldn't find her, so I made my way to an alleyway to get away from the crowd when

I saw Ace flying towards me, I don't know why to this day but I knew I had to help him, so I waited till he

was right in front of me then I pulled him towards me, after I pulled him into the alleyway he kicked and

struggled for a bit but I managed to calm

him down, afterwards me and him introduced ourselves, then he told me the reason he was here, So

Ace why are you here? **Well one I'm on vacation, and two I'm looking for treasure! **Ooh, what

treasure? **The Crystal Idol, I already have the bronze, silver and gold idols, but if I place the idols on **

**pedestals in a cave system around here, it should unlock the tomb in which the idol resides in. **Well

let's get going! **No, sorry kid but I can't just-** "Hey look, there he is! Stop him!" **Well that changed my **

**mind, come on!** After that, me and Ace had to run through the streets while guards were chasing us

down, I was pretty fast as a child, so I kept up with Ace, eventually we reached a pottery stand, jumped

inside the biggest pot we could find and waited the guards out.

"Where are they at?" "They must have escaped, split up and keep searching!" After the guards left, me

and Ace climbed out of the pot we were in, Whew, that was close. **Yeah too close, anyways let's set **

**out for the cave.** Before we set out for the cavern, me and Ace grabbed food and water and stored it in

his satchel, it took us about an hour to reach that cave and by the time we got there, we were exhausted,

Man, I'm so tired. **Yeah, same here, let's take a quick break.** So me and Ace sat down on some

nearby rocks and had a quick-lunch, we were just finishing up when we heard trucks pull up, "They must

be in here! After them!"** Shit, let's get moving! **Right behind you! me and Ace started running

through the caverns jumping over rocks and other things in our while trying to stay ahead of the people

behind us, that's when we heard the gunshot, Aah! "Halt, or we will continue firing!" **Come on! **Ace

grabbed my arm and pulled me for a little bit before we ducked into a nearby cave, it appeared to be an

old mine cart track with two sets of mine carts, me and Ace jumped into one of the carts right before

one of the goons from earlier came in and jumped into the cart next to us, he tried to shoot us, but we'd

duck down before any of the shots could hit us then he tried shooting the stalactites so they would drop

on to the track and run us off, but Ace would use his psychic powers to knock the stalactites back at him,

but Ace was a terrible shot and missed every shot except one, that shot flew straight at the guy's cart,

stabbed through the cart and him, then knocked him off the track and down to the cavern floor below,

Wow, good shot! **Wait that didn't bother you, I just speared a guy and sent him to his death.**

Nope, not at all. **Oh great, I picked up a sociopathic sidekick. **After a little while, we finally reached

the end of the tunnel which just like Ace described, had three little pedestals that fit the idols perfectly

but just before we could open the chamber door, we heard a pistol load and someone scream, "Stop

right there!" he looked like a stereotypical Iraq governor with the beard and crazy look in his eyes, next

he said, "Place the final idol so I may finally take what is mine, that's right, I had a treasure map for the

idol too!" we placed the idol and when the doors slid open, we saw nothing in the room but a marble

pedestal with the idol placed on top with what appears to be a message written in the country's dialect,

the man walked up to it and it read, "**Only those pure of heart and mind can hold this idol, least you be **

**destroyed by the wrath of the gods." **"Who cares, I have what is mine! Hahahaha!" then all of a sudden

he stopped and looked into the eyes of the idol, then he let out a beastly scream before disintegrating

into red dust before disappearing all together.

**Um, I don't know how pure I am, so Dylan you try.** Ace pushed me over to the idol before stepping

back a few feet, I grabbed the idol and I didn't seem to disintegrate so i took a good look at it, it looked

like a tiki version of a head of a crocodile, so after I got done looking the idol over Ace flew over and

said, **Hey, I grabbed the other idols, let's see if we can't put them together. **When we managed to

put the idols together, I took a look at the other three idols, the bronze idol appeared to display a

monkey, the silver one displayed an elephant, and the gold displayed a lion, **Wow, that thing looks too **

**cool! **Ace then grabbed the idol and placed it in his bag for safekeeping, and then the cave started to

rumble and rocks started to fall from the ceiling,** We might want to get out of here, NOW!** Ace

grabbed me and teleported us out of the cave, we ended up right outside the entrance just as the rest of

the cave fell into the sand, never to be seen again…..

**Wow, you did that when you were just four? **Yup, pretty neat little tale, huh Rachel? **It is quite the**

**story, but one little hole is in your story, how you get back to your parent? **Oh right I forgot, me and

Ace hotwired one of the cars, drove back to the city, went to the same bazar as earlier, found my mom

running around in a panic, walked over to her while Ace ran off, and that was the last time I saw him.

**And I still have the idols to this day. **So anyways Ace, what are you doing here? **I got suspended**

**from the Hall of Origins due to me being uncooperative and wanting to get into fights, the bad thing is I got **

**nowhere to go.** Well not exactly, you could live here with us. **You would let me do that? **Sure why

not, we got the space. **Thank you so much, I'll find a way to make this up to you!** No problem Ace,

anything for a friend. And since that day Ace has been living with us, we didn't have much trouble

finding him a bed, we just cleaned out a drawer and let him sleep in that, (he said he found it quite

comfortable) and for a little while after that things were finally normal, well as normal as it gets around

here.


	4. Chapter 4 Anti Rocket Man

For a few weeks after the fight, everything was normal at the house, Danny and Ace really seemed to

bond, and acted like brothers to each other, sadly something horrendous came of this, they started

pranking people around the house, like the other day, Danny and Ace set a spring loaded punching glove

in the bathroom, squished it against the door, and waited for me to use the toilet, I couldn't walk right

for a week!

Me and Sierra also bonded a little bit, me and her still play games from time to time, she really likes

playing Team Fortress and Left 4 Dead 2 although she goes overboard sometime, one time we were

playing TF2, and she set a challenge for herself, she had to take out one of each class with nothing but a

bat while playing as scout, she got every other class easily, but the heavy kept killing her, and she

wouldn't give the computer so I could play a round, Sierra, give me the computer so I can play! **No, **

**mine! I almost had him! **You said we would take turns when we died, you've died three times

already! **Alrighty then, I change the rules, girls get infinite turns and last time I checked, your male, **

**so sorry! **I then tried to pull her away from the computer but she had an iron grip on it, I then tried

pulling on her ears, for those who have been reading their Pokedex's, you know how well this ended,

CRASH! (thud) OW! Sierra that hurt! **Oh my Arceus, are you alright? I'm sorry, that's a natural **

**reaction for me. **Well it still hurts, you just kicked my ass through a window!** Hold on, I'll come help **

**you. **After recovering, me and her had a good laugh over it, and we eventually had a brother- sister

relationship.

I also finally got a chance to take a good look at the jetpack, the jetpack itself was navy blue, with zigzag

patterns running across its surface that glowed a faint sky blue, the jets appear to be made of a shiny

metal, possibly chromium or iron, I do not know how the jets handle the heat however, at the middle

of the pack is a glass dome with what appears to be a ball of purple energy at the middle that constantly

sent out bolts of lightning without ever making a sound, we also found out the glass is unbreakable, me

and the guys were messing around with the pack, Ace got ahold of the blaster and pressed the trigger, it

was currently set to blast, and I got sent backwards towards the concrete, by the time I hit the ground,

Danny and Ace were already there to help, but Matt took a wee bit longer due to low speed, I thought I

had broken the glass on the dome, but when I looked it over, it didn't have a scratch on it.

The tubing that connected the jetpack to the blaster was see through and occasionally pulsated with

light with the color being once again sky blue, the blaster had the same design as the jetpack with a few

differences, it had a glass dome on top for liquids vacuumed up and on the side it had a wheel that you

could move to set it to different settings, at the moment it only has "Vacuum" and "Expel" available

with the rest of the options grayed out, the wheel appears to go on infinitely, I found that out when I

was just messing with the wheel to see how fast it would go, so I put my hand on it, spun it as hard as I

could, it really didn't seem to end till I stopped it, then it just scrolled back to the first two settings.

One day, me and everyone were bored, so I came up with a idea, I told them about an abandoned house

near a farm on a dirt road, and I thought it would fun to go there in the middle of the night, Sierra,

Danny and Ace thought it would be cool, but Rachel thought it was dangerous, we went regardless, we

got there around 12:00 at night, me and Danny were the first to go in, with Rachel close to me due to

being a little scared of the house, something she said before we went in scared me a little bit,

**Something knows we are here.**

Matt, Rebecca and Rachel went to check out the bottom floor and the basement which most of it don't

have anything above it, while me, Danny, Ace, Mary, and Sierra went to check out the upper floors, we

reached a room full of old stuff when I saw some old Coca Cola carriers, Ooh, these are really old, I bet I

could make a lot of money selling these! **What's Coca Cola? **It's a type of soda, I bet you would like it,

Sierra. After I said that, a large stack of items near me fell over, allowing a doorway to be accessed, I

walked into the doorway, a cloud of what appeared to be orange dust floated around the room, I

reached for the blaster to vacuum the dust up but before I could, the dust floated towards me and

manifested into a physical form, one that I was very familiar with, the ghost appeared to be my height,

with a slight smirk on its face, with white eyes, the top part of its head was quite large, within the head

there appears to be a brain in the basic shape of a pink ball, the bottom part of its body was very similar

to a cartoon ghost's body, shortly after taking in physical appearances the ghost started talking to me,

"Hello Dylan, you may not know me, but I know you very well." Ho-H-How do you know my name?

"Simple really, I'm your dead uncle Steve, I've been watching over you for a while now, it's too bad

about your family, but it was their time." You knew about that, and you didn't tell me so I could stop

it?! "I'm sorry, but it had to happen so our paths could cross, believe it or not, I am going to play a

large role in your live." What are you talking about? "You'll see eventually, now then, lets head to

your house." No, first explain how you died, it'll make an interesting story. "Oh very well, I'll tell you,

it started on the day of your birth, I was around 80 at the time, I had a problem with my heart from

time to time but nothing serious so I lived on my own, when one day I got a call on my phone, "Steve,

get to the hospital, little Dylan was born just a little bit ago." "So his name's Dylan, quite a dapper

name for a young fellow like him." I made my way to my car, it was one of the first ones ever made of

its kind, it was one of the models with the shark fin spoilers on the back, I had it my youth, I was quite

rambunctious in those days….

"Anyways, I started driving to the hospital and I was halfway there when I felt a sharp pain in my chest,

the pain was intense, I ended up losing control of the wheel and crashing into another car, killing us

both upon impact, the man I crashed into died peacefully, but I chose to roam the world of the

living, waiting for my moment to shine, and that moment is you, Dylan."

After telling me his story, I introduced him to everyone else, Rachel felt that he was somehow important

to my life, and that I should listen to him, so after following us back to the house, he went to my

grandfather's basement and hasn't come up since, Alright that's it, I'm going down there. **Right **

**behind ya. **Me and Danny walked down to the basement to see what Steve was up to and when we got

there, it was one of the best days of my life.

Whoa! When I got to the basement, it had been completely transformed, the floor had been changed

to a white color without a speck of dirt on it, the walls were the same color, but for the most part you

couldn't see them because most of the wall space has been taken up by various machines and gizmos,

when I went a little further, I saw Steve working on a giant device, it had a steel staircase leading up to a

platform the same color as the floor, with a identical device suspended a few feet above it, behind the

device was a giant monitor, with what appears to be the device's status, it currently read, "99%

Complete" off to the side I saw I metal doorway, I took one look at it and I could tell I don't want to

know what's in there, so I walked over to Steve and asked him what this is, Hey, Steve what is this?

"My greatest invention yet, the Multiverse Teleporting System, but before I tell you what it does, you

are aware of the multiverse, correct?" Yes, the multiverse is full of universes that differ from ours

slightly or greatly. "Very good Dylan, anyways I was researching various things when I came across

one of your, oh what were they called, video games and I realized that a lot of the universes that they

take place in are not so different from ours, so I started messing with the data in the game and

uploading it to this teleporter, and I caused a hole to rip open in the space time continuum, resulting

in a portal to the game's world." That is so cool! What world though? "I believe it was called

Pokemon or something."** Wait, so you opened a portal to my world, I gotta go tell the others!** after

Danny ran back upstairs and brought everyone down here, me and Steve explained the device's ability's,

some were excited at the idea of being able to go home, others like Ace and Rachel wanted to stay here,

**It would be nice to go home, but I really started to like it here. No way I'm going back there, I just**

**met up with Dylan again, and some of the other legendary have a grudge against me. **"Well

everyone, I have a solution for your woes, as a ghost, I have no body to help me travel through the

multiverse, nor can I carry the tools necessary to research it thoroughly, so if you except it, you guys

could travel the multiverse for me, think about it, it's a wonderful opportunity." Well guys, what do

you think? **Hell yeah I'm in! I'm in! Just think of the treasure we could find! It sounds quite**

**exciting! It's better than sitting in a hole in the ground, I'm in! Me and Matt are in. **Thanks guys,

I appreciate it, now then Steve, can we get started? "Of course, step on to the teleporter and we'll get

started." Once we got on to the teleporter, Steve started talking again, "Hey Dylan, take these!" Steve

flung me what looked like red, blue and green microchips, "Vacuum those up! They'll give the blaster

new abilitys, a flamethrower, a high pressure water cannon, and a vine to smack baddies around with,

by the way, while you are in the pokemon world, I need you to grab me some supplies." Ok, what do

you need us to grab? " A PC and a healing machine from a Pokemon Center, good luck!"I tried to say

something back, but I got teleported before I could.

Getting teleported is like having a out of body experience, you end up just floating in a dark void before

getting sucked right back into your body, when we finished teleporting, we looked around to find

ourselves in a clearing a few feet away from a pokemon center, and understandably, I was ecstatic, I

can't believe I'm in the pokemon world! I've wanted to come here my whole life! **Alright, calm down,**

**dweeb, now what did Steve need us to grab? **Oh right, a pc and a healing machine, let's get to it

then. We headed off in the direction of the Pokemon Center when we ran into unexpected trouble,

Man, we really need to come back here for a vacation, it's just so peacfu-Hmm! Apparently I walked

into a Sewaddle's territory, **"Yeah that's right! Get going!" **I was still incased in the string shot, so I used

the flamethrower to burn the stuff off, sadly it set my hair on fire too, Ahhhh! Fire, fire! (Pat) (Pat)

Okay its out, ok we'll leave jeez. After that little encounter, we finally made it to the pokemon center,

then we encountered a problem, How are we going to get the machines out of there without being

caught? luckily enough, Danny knew Dig, so we tunneled under the center, and made out with both

machines before anyone caught on.

Back at the clearing, we ran into a problem, **So how do we get these things back to the lab? **Let me

see if I can't vacuum them up. **Dylan those things are huge I don't think (poof) that it could vacuum**

**up things like that? **After blowing Sierra's mind, I called up Steve to teleport us back, Hey Steve, we

got the machines, would you teleport us back? **That was quick, good work. Give me a few minutes**

**though, the teleporter is going on the fritz. **Well, we're stuck here for a bit. **What kind of stuck**

**here? Stuck here forever or temporarily? **Only for a little bit, hey guys look, a hot air balloon! As

soon as I said that, I heard a too familiar motto come over a speakerphone, "To protect the world from

devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nations."** "**To announce the evils of truth and love!" "To

extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" **"Meowth that's right!"** "Oh man, not Team Rocket!" "So this twerp

has heard of the greatness of Team Rocket!" "**Hey kid, dat Victini you have there is a primo gift for our**

**boss, so hand him over and we'll leave.**" No way I let you have Ace or anyone else! **Yeah! **"Wow, his

pokemon can talk! That makes them ultra-rare!" "Let's snatch them all then!" "Frillish go!" "Yamask go!" Hey Ace, lets show them how it's done! **Uh, Dylan, you are aware those are pokemon we are**

**fighting right?** Yes, I just feel confident! "Ha! The twerp thinks he can fight pokemon! Let's knock

some sense into him! Frillish, Bubblebeam!" As the bubbles came towards me I had to think quick, that's

when I had it, I used the grass type attack setting and I used the vine that came out of the blaster to

shield myself from damage, then I rushed at the Frillish, gave it a good smack, and sent it flying back at

Jessie, knocking it out as well while everyone looked on in disbelieve, **Did he just do that?! Atta boy**

**Dylan! Whoo! **"The twerp knocked out Frillish! Meowth do something!" Just as Jessie said that, Ace

sent Yamask flying back at James, knocking the mask pokemon out as well, "**Looks like it's all up to me!**

**Fury Swipes**!" Meowth came flying at me, claws outstretched, as soon as he came in range, I gave him a

good smack with the blaster, sending him back towards Jessie and James, "**Ow, well twerp you put up a**

**good fight, but it's time to end this!**" Meowth pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, the hot air

balloon above us started to turn into what appears to be a giant vacuum cleaner, "**Introducing the Poke-**

**vac 1000! This should clean your clocks!" **Meowth then turned on the device, it tried to pull us in, but

Matt grabbed on to us before we got sucked in, he appeared to be holding up fine, but I could tell he

was straining against the vacuum, just then, that Sewaddle from earlier came flying right at us, Aw fuck,

not you again! it slammed into Matt and caused him to fall over that in turn, caused us to be sucked into

the vacuum cleaner, while we were inside the machine, the Sewaddle was freaking out, **"Ahh, Ahh!**

**Where am I! String Shot! String Shot everything!"** Once again I got covered in the string shot, which

caused me to panic, I selected a type on the blaster and started shooting, it apparently was a water type

attack, because eventually I heard, **"Cargo overload!" "Cargo overload" **that's when the bag broke, we

all came flooding out of the machine and after I shook off the water I heard Meowth screaming, "**You**

**twerp! You know how much this machine cost!?" "Oh shut up!" **the Sewaddle from earlier used string

shot and wrapped it around the machine, then pulling it to the ground, causing Jessie, James and

Meowth to fall out of the cockpit, Alright guys lets finish this, Sierra, thunderbolt! once Sierra let the

thunderbolt fly, it struck Team Rocket head on, it destroyed there machine and sent them flying, "Oh

man, this is too familiar!" "**Didn't the other twerp do this to us earlier?"** "Hopefully we don't go any

further!" "We're blasting off again!" (ding) This is officially the best day of my life. **I still can't believe**

**you knocked out a pokemon, a ghost type even! **Whelp, I guess I am just that good! **Now don't get**

**cocky Dylan. **Oh don't worry Sierra, nothing bad is gonna happen to me for gloating a little bit. That's

when a nearby tree tried to fall on me, Ahh! Okay I won't gloat, I'm sorry!** Hee-hee, your funny, can I**

**join you guys? **You want to join us, Sawaddle? **Yeah! **Alrighty then, you need a name then, how

about Bella? **Sure! I love it! **Welcome to the team then, sorry we don't have any pokeballs so your

just gonna have to come with us for now. **Alright! **A little bit after that, Steve finally managed to get

the teleporter working and got us back to the laboratory, and he made a pokeball for Bella to be

captured with, I also gave over the PC and healing machine, he made a healing upgrade for the blaster

that works like a Medic's Medigun, and a portable PC that looks similar to a Ipad, after making the

devices, I retold my story to him and he was impressed on how we handled Team Rocket, after that he

told us to get some sleep, so we headed back upstairs and after finding a place for Bella to sleep, I

crawled into bed, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Ghetto

It was a fine morning at the Redwine house, the type of morning where you grab a cup of coffee and a

newspaper to start your day off right, but sadly those mornings are far and few in-between at this

residence.

I was sleeping soundly, dreaming of all sorts of traumatizing things when I heard a creek on the floor

boards, it had woke me up, so I lifted my head to inspect the noise when i saw two familiar creatures

above me. AAH! **Oh calm down Dylan, you're acting like you saw a ghost. **Ok two things, one, that

would scare the crap out of you too, and secondly, why is Danny with you? **I thought it would be funny **

**to watch you scream like a little girl. **Oh ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh! **Well, start laughing.**

Me and Danny merely sighed while I got up and got ready for the day.

After getting dressed, I made my way to the kitchen, which isn't that hard considering my house is

pretty much four rooms with a bathroom connected to my room (you have no idea how annoying that

used to be.) Anyways, when I got to the kitchen, Rachel and everyone else had gotten themselves

breakfast except Danny, and Matt and Rebecca were nowhere to be found. Hey, anybody know where

Matt and Rebecca are?** I believe they went to the river to catch breakfast.** Ah, and Danny, you probably

need some rocks to eat don't you?** Not just any rocks, minerals, jewels, anything like that.** Well I got

quartz, will that work?** Ah, sure, not the tastiest of them though. **After feeding Danny and waiting for

Matt and Rebecca to return, we headed downstairs to see what world Steve will send us to this time.

Good morning, Steve. "Ah, good morning, Dylan, I see you all had a good night's sleep, so anyways, you

ready for your next mission?" Heck yeah! What is it? "Well that takes a bit of explaining first, I was

looking through your video games when I realized something, why just explore a small portion of the

universes available when we could explore all of them, so I went online and looked up all the

information I could, sadly the machine had an overload from all the new data so it got scrambled slightly"

How bad is it? "To the point where you can't tell the universes apart from each other, you'll have to go

to each world in order, and hope you can figure out where you're at." Are the universes dangerous?

"Quite a few are" So it's like playing Russian Roulette, except the bullets are dangerous universes filled

with things that could kill me and everyone here. "Will you still do it?" Heck yeah! **Dylan, since the last **

**time I saw you, have you grown dumber or do you just ignore the clusterfuck you might walk into? **I

never figured that out myself, Ace.

So while Steve got the teleporter ready, me and the team walked back up the metal walkway and stood

on it until Steve gave the signal. So guys, where do you think we'll end up this time? **It is something to **

**ponder. She has a point, we could end up anywhere.** Well, as long as we stick together, we'll be ok,

right? **Right!** How do you guys talk at the same time like that? **We have no clue. **A little bit after that,

Steve got the teleporter working but before we could get on, he dropped me a little present. "Here, take

these." He gave me a picture of a ball of yellow light and a gray sphere with what looks like a camera

lens in the front. Ok, what is this? "Those are some very important things for your travels, the picture is

of a Power Sphere, I won't reveal their purpose, but trust me, you want to collect them, the other thing

is a Camera Sentry, those allow me to observe the worlds from the safety of the lab, and double as

midway points, allowing you to teleport there with minimal trouble." Wait, these look like- "Well I am

from that universe." Wait, then how'd you get- "No time to explain, bye!" Before I could say anything

else, we got teleported to the universe, which is weird, I wasn't even over the teleporter, Steve must

have rigged the walkway.

We managed to get to the universe without any problems, well except one. **Ok, how do we get stuck in **

**a roof over a bridge?** Don't ask me, Steve must have calibrated the teleporter wrong, anyways if anyone

is unstuck, call out. **I'M uNstUck. **Perfect, Mary, see if you can't get us out of this. (Creeck) Oh no.

(Crash!) **wIlL thAt wOrk?** Yes, but did you really have to destroy the roof to get us down? **Yeah, the plan **

**didn't even work that well! My head's still stuck in a board! **Alright, Matt grab his legs and I'll pull the

board off his head. **What! **It's the only way to get it off your head Danny, alright one, two, three!

With an audible pop, Danny was freed from the board, and then I had more to worry about.

Alright, since that's settled, where is Bella?** Up here! **How and why are you on my head? **I was going to **

**crawl down to the ground, but I felt the roof shaking so I hopped on to your head.** Well I'm glad you're

safe, stay there so I don't lose track of you. After that, I set up one of Steve's cameras and got a good

look of the area, the bridge we were currently on had a giant hole in it's roof from where we ended up when

we got here, underneath the bridge was a small pool of water with two pipes, each connected to the

building on their respective side and right above each pipe was a sign that said, "Sewer" but there was a

difference between the two, the one on the left was red while the one on the right was blue. Both of the

houses were completely identical, both had two entryways with a ramp, one on each side of the house,

with a deck up above with two more pathways leading inside with a small room with one window in the

middle of it.

After observing my surroundings, me and Sierra both came to the same conclusion. Hey, don't this look

a lot like-Whoosh! A rocket came flying past us inches in front of my face, I turned to see where the

rocket came from and I didn't know whether to be excited or terrified.

"Spy!" The RED Solder was coming towards us, and he kept firing rockets at us, I didn't know whether to

fight or flee, Sierra however seemed to know what to do. **Let's take him down! **No Sierra! You'll get

killed! I grabbed Sierra and jumped into the water below, everyone else agreed to my plan as they

followed us down into the water. We swam underneath the bridge and waited for Solder to leave, after

a few minutes he grunted and screamed, "MAGGOTS! There's a Spy in the base! Find him or so help

me"- Boom! Poor guy got blown to shreds by a BLU Demoman before he drunkenly fell into the water.

We made our way out of the water and into the RED team sewer system, it was harder than it sounds

due to me having to carry Rachel through it all, what happened is when Solder got killed, some of his

smaller organs and a lot of blood seeped down into the water below, I handled the stuff a little bit

better then Rachel, I was in the fetal position for only a few minutes before washing myself off, but

Rachel just curled into a ball and didn't move, so I had to pick her up and carried her into the base,(after

knocking the Solder's intestinal track off her first.) Anyways, we continued into the base when we found

a little spot to stop for a bit so me, Danny and Ace tried to coax Rachel out of it. Umm, Rachel, are you

alright? **So-so scared, so much blood, don't want to be here, want to go home! Calm down Rachel, you **

**only got a quart of his blood on you, it's not that bad. **Danny you're not helping here! **What the hell I **

**do?! **Who says that getting blood on you is not that bad, she's covered in it! Me and Danny argued for a

few minutes while everyone else kinda did their own thing until we heard a chilling voice and a gun click.

"So you are the men and woman causing all the uproar." Everyone including Rachel snapped their head

up when the Spy spoke, what made his words scarier is that he had his revolver aimed directly at my

head. " I'll get rid of you and that unusual contraption on your back, than maybe I will make hats out of

your little animal friends!" Like hell you will! I ran up to the Spy with the blaster held out in front of me

to block the bullet, it bounced of the metal and bounced harmlessly into the concrete wall, then I

punched the Spy in the stomach with enough force to make him drop the gun, and when he bent over

holding his front in pain, I grabbed the gun, aimed at him, and he had just enough time to look up as I

pulled the trigger. The bullet, with the direction I aimed, went through his throat and out the other end

at a fast enough speed to hit the other end of the tunnel, he looked just as shocked as I did, finally

realizing what I had done as I dropped the gun to the ground, the Spy then attempted to say one last

thing to us, attempted I say because blood was gushing out of the holes in his throat and his mouth

when he tried to speak all while trying to crawl to his gun, the last thing the spy did before he died was

put his hands around his neck to stop the blood then saying, with the most vicious look in his eyes I have

ever seen on a man, "I HATE YOU!" then face planting into the water below him dead on impact. Oh my

god, what have I done! **You had to do it Dylan, it was him or us. **Thanks Rachel, that makes me feel a

little better. **And to be fair, that was the most ghetto thing I have ever seen. **Not the time or place,

Danny. Alright, let's keep moving, watch the body on your way out. We made our way out of the sewers,

with Sierra taking the Spy's weaponry on the way out. We eventually made it to a staircase and upon

climbing it, I stopped everyone at the top to check for anyone. Ok, everybody stay here, I am gonna

check things out. **Hey Dylan, if you get your head blown off, can I have your hats? **Yes Ace you can have

my hats, now shut it! I almost had to live up to that promise, up at the top was a level 3 sentry with the

Engineer right next to it, as soon as I peeked my head up the sentry opened fire on me, luckily enough I

pulled my head down before it got blown off, the Engineer then yelled, "Don't touch my sentry, Spah!"

Guys! Engineer is the saneist person of the mercenaries, maybe if we can convince him that we're good,

maybe the rest of the team will lay off our backs! **Good plan! But how do we tell him without getting **

**killed? **I got it! Anyone have something white on them? All eyes in the room turned to Rachel. **Wha-**

**What! You can't expect me to take my dress off!** It's the only plan we have, besides we could just cut a

piece off if that would work. **No! Fine I'll do it, nobody come down here. **Rachel waked down a few

steps until nobody could see her, then she flung the dress up and over to me, Danny tried to sneak a

peek, but Sierra kicked him back my way, slamming face first into the step. I welded a piece off the hand

railing to hang the dress on then I yelled, Don't shoot! The Engineer looked our way, and I slowly raised

the makeshift white flag up into the air, "Hmm, alright, lower your flag, toss all your weapons to me and

come up here nice and slow." I tossed over the spy's weapons after tearing them away from Sierra, she

put up one hell of a fight, and tossed Rachel her dress, she looked red as a tomato, and made our way

up to the Engineer with the sentry locked on to us at all times, "What is a little feller like yourself doing

here, and what are those creatures next to you? I had to think of something quick, sadly this is all I could

think of, Shit, shit, shit what do I do, shit, shit, shit I can't think of anything, shit, shit, shit I got it! "Well,

speak up boy." Umm, aah! I am an experiment by Mann Co for a new class, they call me the Trainer! And

my friends are genetically altered animals designed for combat. "I'm havin a hard time believing that,

but that Saxton Hale feller has just enough screws loose to think of something like this, well welcome to

the team!" Why thank you, I may as well introduce myself, I'm Dylan, and this is Rachel, Danny, Mary,

Matt, Sierra, Rebecca, Ace and Bella. "Now I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be going around

telling everyone your name, the job description says to only refer to yourself and others as their job

name." Oh, sorry. "That's fine, follow me, I'll show ya to the Respawn. Engi lead us to another staircase

going down then turned right and there was a garage door with a red sign above it that said Respawn,

we entered the room and it was almost bare, with just a cubbyhole large enough for nine people to

store their stuff in and two benches that took up most of the space on the sides of the room, and one

metal cabinet with two symbols on it, a health sign, and a ammo sign. So me and the Engineer sat and

talked for a little bit while everyone did their own thing, the girls sat and talked about whatever woman

talk about, and the guys started poking around in the cabinet, (I don't want to talk about what

happened when they found the explosives.) After a little while the rest of the team came back from the

battlefield and apparently it was not a good day for them. "This is a friken embarrassment! I was so

close to getting the stupid papers, and then I come around the corner and bam! Freaking sentry!" "Calm

down, leetle Scout it was not bad da- who is other tiny man?" "It's the Spy from earlier! Open fire, men!

Aah! NO! "Solly, Solly calm down! He's a new team member!" Thanks, Engi. After recovering from our

individual heart attacks, I introduced myself and everyone else to the team, and after a minor problem

involving a minigun and touching of said minigun, we all got off pretty well, except for Spy and Scout. "I

refuse to work with this simpleton!" "Yea, me neitha, frenchy!" Aww, come on guys, I'm sure we can-

"Shut it, ya runt! I bet those animals can't do nothing!" Oh really, wanna bet? Mind giving me a hand,

Ace?** No problem. **Ace used Psychic to repeatly bash Scout and Spy against the wall, and it was super

effective! After beating the crap out of the two, it's always best to add insult to injury. I grabbed the

scout's bat and a few cans of Boink, then stashed them in the jetpack. After scraping the scout and spy

off the ground, the announcer gave the signal to start the round and that's were things got fun. Me,

Danny, Ace, Sierra and Matt headed out the Respawn towards the BLU team's headquarters with

everyone else, (Rachel, Mary and Rebecca stayed behind due to them not really liking the violence in

this game world.) so while Matt and Sierra went with everyone else, me, Danny and Ace followed the

Scout until we got to the upper area of the base, it looked like we couldn't make it, with Ace trying to

pull me away from the edge, but I jumped for it anyway, using the jetpack that I just remembered I had,

to give me enough of a boost to get on top, when we hit solid wood, Danny and Ace jumped for joy

knowing they aren't dead yet, that's when the BLU Demoman and Solder jumped up here with us, the

Solder tried to bean us with his shovel, but Danny used Brick Break and knocked him off the roof while

the demoman started shooting sticky bombs towards us, one of them got stuck in the nozzle of the

blaster, so I swung it towards him and he detonated the bombs just as it got right in front of him, after

wiping off what was left of the drunken cyclops off us, we ran towards the other end of the bridge's roof

and like before, jumped over with little trouble, we ran into the right hallway, and there was a Sniper

with a Heavy for support, the Scout from earlier tried to run ahead of us, but he was quickly torn apart

by Sasha, but Ace came up with a plan, he put up a psychic shield in front of us to deflect the bullets, the

Sniper realized this too late but the Heavy was still standing, his gun had ran out of bullets, so he came

charging at us like a mad bear, he attempted to punch me in the face, but I backpedaled and sent Danny

and Ace in, Ace Flame Charged into his side, burning and knocking him into the wall, then Danny quickly

gave a quick Brick Break to his knees, bringing him to the ground, that's when I rushed in, I jumped up,

and gave him a quick blast of water to the chest, punching through him and killing him, we regrouped

and ran ahead, getting to the entrance to the intelligence's resting place, unfortunate there was the

BLU Pyro and Scout to take care of, the scout tried to stun me with his ball, but Danny swatted that

away just in time, the firebug tried to torch us, but I quickly grabbed a nearby tin can and stuffed it in

the flamethrower's nozzle, the heat from the flames melted the can and the liquid metal quickly harden

over the opening, and the buildup of pressure in the canister caused a Michal Bay worthy explosion that

sent all of us flying. After finding Danny's left eye, we continued down towards the intelligence, we

could already hear the Engineer and his sentry so we tried to come up with a plan, that's when the Spy

tried to backstab me, Danny stopped him just in time by chopping him in the throat, and while he was

rolling around on the ground in pain, I grabbed his disguise kit and disguised myself as another Engineer,

(I'm glad I only had to use it once, I hate the smell of cigarettes.) I came around the corner and before

the Engi could scream spy, I had destroyed his machines and flung Danny and Ace at him, so while the

Engineer was trying to shake those two off of him, I quickly grabbed the briefcase and made a quick

break for the exit, Danny and Ace were soon behind me, with Danny siting on my head and Ace clinging

to the handle of the briefcase, ready to get rid of pursuers. After evading the BLU Solder, we finally

made it back to the bridge where everyone was fighting for their life, Sierra and Matt were currently

fighting a Heavy-Medic pair, the fight really didn't seem to be going anywhere, the two team's Solder

and Demoman were currently duking it out, Rocket and Sticky Jumping all over the place, there was also

a RED Pyro and a BLU Scout going at it, but the scout got toasted as soon as I arrived, we made it to the

bridge and Sierra and Matt looked relived to see us in one piece, but as they turned to look at us, so did

the Heavy and Medic, the Medic then activated his recently acquired Ubercharge and tried to take us

down, I thought we were done for, but the Pyro came over and airblasted the pair off into the water, I

sent the Pyro a wave of thanks as Matt and Sierra ran over to us, we ran back through the RED base,

running into the guy that stole our intelligence, beat the crap out of him, then finally made it to the

intelligence room, sat down the case as the announcer said "Victory!" and gave out a collective sigh as

we knew it was over.

(A few hours later…..)

Come on, guys I didn't do all the work. "Dude, you brought us out of a losing streak!" "That's deserves a

drink or two, try it!" Alright. I could feel the sugar rushing through my body as I drank the Boink, so I

grabbed another one and started chugging it. "Trainer, you may not vant to drink zat so fast, it may be

deadly." That's probably a good idea, Medic, but it feels so good! **Give me this before something bad **

**happens.** Rachel snatchs the soda out of my hand and proceeds to toss it in the trash can. Alright guys,

what you say we crack the intelligence open? "But of course, I will open it."Thank you spy. Everyone

gathered around the table as Spy's sapper did it's magic, when the lock broke, the Spy opened the case

and what we saw inside disappointed some, but excited me. "What is this?" "We fought for a ball of

light!" Hey guys, since you don't want it, can I have it? "Ahh, take it. It's a bunch of piss anyways." Nice! I

vacuumed up the ball of light and as soon as it entered the jetpack, the blaster changed to a light yellow

color and one of the selections on the roulette selection wheel brightened up, it read, "Electric". **Hey **

**Dylan, why did it do that? **Huh, don't know Danny, I guess we have some testing to do. Right when I

pulled the trigger, the Scout walked in front of us, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that, is it

some kind of- AAHHHH!" after I was done with the Scout, he was more crispy than a chip "Why, why

me?" Oh my god, I'm so sorry! "Let me heal you, Scout." After Medic fixed up Scout, we went outside to

test the upgrade in a little safer environment, but eventually we had to get going, so I quickly came up

with a excuse to leave, Well anyways fellas, I have to get going. "Hun, huna huna?" I know Pyro, but like

I said, my time here is meant for study, so I won't be here all the time, but I'll be back eventually. "Huna

huh!" "See ya, wanka!" "Godspeed, you magnificent bastard!" Me and my team headed outside to the

bridge and contacted Steve to teleport us out of here, thankfully it didn't take as long as it did the first

time, and we got out of there pretty quickly, little did I know that two people were watching us leave.

"For being so young, he's quite the fighter." "He is a good fighter, but if it weren't for those things next

to him, I don't think he could have done those things today." "Well perhaps we should "acquire" them

for ourselves don't you think?" "Well one, we don't know who he is, and two we don't know where he

went." "Like he said himself, he'll be back, we just have to wait." The woman had a sinister look on her

face as she and her accomplice drove off into the night.


End file.
